1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for raising the covers above a bed and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable blanket support device for raising the cover sheets on a bed, especially from the foot of the bed, to keep the cover sheets above the feet of a person lying on the bed under the sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for raising the covers above a bed is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for raising the covers above a bed heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for raising the covers above a bed include U. S. Pat. No. 4,214,327; U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,255; U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,042; U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,158; PCT Patent No. WO 87/04066-Inventors: Joly et al.; and EPO Patent No. EP 0 552 502 A2-Inventor: Kotter.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable blanket support device. The inventive device includes a base member having an elongate lower cross bar and a pair of spaced apart elongate lower arms extending from the lower cross bar. Each of the lower arms terminates in a terminal end and has a bore extending from the terminal end towards the lower cross bar. A mounting member with an elongate insertion cross portion and a pair of spaced apart elongate arm portions extending from the insertion cross portion. Each of the arm portions of the mounting member terminates at a terminus which are each pivotally coupled to an associated lower arm of the base member to permit pivoting of the mounting member between a raised position and a lowered position. A sheet raising member has an elongate raising cross beam and a pair of spaced apart elongate legs depending from the raising cross beam. Each of the legs terminates at an end that are each inserted into the bore of the associated lower arm of the base member. The legs of the sheet raising member are movable within the bore of their respective the lower arm of the base member such that the sheet raising member is positionable between an extended position and a retracted position. A raising device for moving the sheet raising member between the retracted position and the extended position is provided on the lower cross bar and includes a remote controller for controlling the positioning of the sheet raising member between the extended position and the retracted position.
In these respects, the adjustable blanket support device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising the cover sheets on a bed, especially from the foot of the bed, to keep the cover sheets above the feet of a person lying on the bed under the sheets.